Amizade Verdadeira
by Nanna Black
Summary: Lilly e Severo estão passando por um momento difícil em seu relacionamento. As amigas de Lilly tentam fazer a ruiva ver que ela é infeliz ao lado do rapaz. Completa!


**Amizade Verdadeira**

_By Nanna_

**Sinopse:** Lilly e Severo estão passando por um momento difícil em seu relacionamento. As amigas de Lilly tentam fazê-la ver que ela é infeliz ao lado do rapaz.

**Disclaimer:** A música é _Girl_, do Destiny's Child. Os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling, a não ser as amigas de Lilly. Clara e Eve participam da minha fic _For a Friend_.

**Timeline:** Entre 1975 e 1976.

**Gênero:** Songfic, Drama, Romance Leve.

**Shippers:** Lilly+Severo; Lilly+James leve.

Eve O'Malley e Clara Williams estavam sentadas em suas camas de baldaquino, tentando fazer a dificílima tarefa de Poções. Maldito Slughorn, sempre complicando a vida dos alunos! Eram três da tarde de um sábado, e geralmente os dormitórios eram lugares bastante calmos a este horário.

Eve e Clara, contudo, não tinham essa bênção. Porque, além das duas, Lilly Evans estava no quarto, arrumando os baús das três e de Margaretta Schiavo, a outra garota que dormia ali.

**"Lil, sossega!" **Exigiu Eve, cansada.** "Eu tenho um encontro com o Sirius e quero aproveitá-lo sem ter que encucar com essa tarefa!"**

**"Desculpa"**, Lilly disse baixinho, e voltou à arrumação.

**"A Lils anda estranha, você não acha?" **Clara cochichou para Eve, que encolheu seus ombros.

**"Ela é doida, pode apostar"**, retrucou a namorada de Sirius.** "Namorando o Snape quando tem o James aos pés dela... Vai entender..."**

**"Não é isso, Evie... Ela anda diferente... E o Snape sumiu, a gente quase não vê os dois juntos..."**

Eve pousou a pena rapidamente.** "Isso é"**. Ela disse, reflexiva.** "Lil, vem sentar aqui com a gente rapidinho..."**

**"Não posso!" **Lilly disse agitada.** "Tenho que terminar isso".**

**"Lilly Evans, sente-se a-go-ra!" **Eve ordenou.** "E pode ir abrindo a boca".**

Lilly deu um olhar falsamente perdido para as amigas.** "Abrir a boca pra quê? Eu estou ótima, meninas, vocês têm que fazer essa tarefa do Slughorn, cuidem logo..."**

_**Take a minute, girl, come sit down**_

_**And tell us what's been happening**_

_**In your face I can see the pain**_

_**Don't you try to convince us that you're happy (yeah)**_

_**We've seen this all before**_

_**But he's taking advantage of the passion**_

_**Because we've come too far**_

_**For you to feel alone**_

_**You don't let him walk over your heart**_

_**I'm telling you**_

_Tome um minuto, amiga, venha se sentar_

_E nos diga o que está acontecendo_

_Em seu rosto eu posso ver a dor_

_Não tente nos convencer de que está feliz (é)_

_Nós vimos tudo isso antes_

_Mas ele está se aproveitando da paixão_

_Porque nós nos conhecemos há muito tempo_

_Para você se sentir sozinha_

_Não deixe que ele pise em seu coração_

_Estou dizendo..._

**"Lilly, a gente não vai conseguir fazer a tarefa com essa barulheira que você está fazendo. Então, é melhor sentar e nos dizer o que o Snape fez dessa vez!" **Clara disse, calmamente. Das três, era a mais calma e sensata. Eve era a esquentada. E Lilly, a racional.

**"O Severo não fez nada!" **Lilly apressou-se a defender o namorado.** "Eu estou com uns problemas em... em casa, é isso, e estou... estou preocupada!" **Ela parecia aflita.

**"Lilly, nem começa, a gente te conhece a tempo demais. Nunca se preocupou com o que acontece em sua casa, por que isso agora?" **Eve pressionou.

**"Só... me deixem em paz, tá? Não está acontecendo nada, eu estou ótima, o Severo e eu estamos superfelizes, façam logo essa tarefa chata..."**

E deu de costas, quase não conseguindo disfarçar um soluço angustiado. Eve sussurrou para Clara:

**"Essa é uma mentira desgraçada, eu escuto a Lilly chorando à noite há dias. Além disso, está um calor do caramba, e ela fica usando essas camisetas de manga comprida. Ela e o Snape brigaram, e eu como meus pergaminhos se isso não for verdade!"**

Clara se levantou e aproximou-se de Lilly.** "Lil, nós somos suas amigas, não precisa ter vergonha de nós... Por que não nos conta como vai a sua vida...? Nós namoramos os meninos, mas isso não quer dizer que não somos suas amigas".**

_**Girl, I can tell you've been crying**_

_**And you needing somebody to talk to**_

_**Girl, I can tell he's been lying**_

_**And pretending that he's faithful and he loves you**_

_**Girl, you don't have to be hiding**_

_**Don't you be ashamed to say he hurt you**_

_**I'm your girl, you're my girl, we're the girls**_

_**Don't you know we love ya?**_

_Amiga, posso dizer que você tem chorado_

_E está precisando de alguém com quem conversar_

_Amiga, posso dizer que ele está mentindo_

_E fingindo que é fiel e que ele te ama_

_Amiga, não precisa esconder nada_

_Não se envergonhe de dizer que ele te magoou_

_Eu sou sua amiga, e você é minha amiga, nós somos amigas_

_Não sabe que nós te amamos?_

**"É o Snape..." **Lilly disse, baixinho.

**"EU SABIA!"** Eve gritou, triunfante. Um olhar de Clara calou-a. **"Desculpa... Fala, Lil, o que o _Ranhoso_ fez dessa vez?"**

**"Ele não faz de propósito... Está preocupado com os N.I.E.M... E eu não estou tornando as coisas mais fáceis... Com o Potter atrás de mim e tudo..."**

**"Lil, você não pediu pro James se apaixonar por você..."**

Eve interrompeu ao gritar, **"Lilly Evans, o que é essa marca roxa no seu pulso!"**

Ela havia erguido a manga da blusa de Lilly. Ao redor do pulso delicado da monitora, um feio hematoma roxo, quase negro, contrastava intensamente com a pele alva de Lilly.

A ruiva arrancou seu pulso da mão de Eve e voltou a puxar a manga para seu lugar. **"Não é nada, eu devo ter me batido em algum canto"**, ela disse apressada. Eve saiu correndo do dormitório, e Lilly suspirou. **"Eve, volta aqui!"** Mas a morena já estava indo escada abaixo. **"Droga! EVE!"**

**"Lil, calma. Mostra pra mim. Eu quero ver"**, Clara pediu.

**"Não, Clarinha..."**

**"Não vou dizer a ninguém. Por favor?"**

Lilly suspirou e mostrou a pele machucada para Clara. Os contornos de cinco dedos eram visíveis. **"Quando ele fez isso, Lil?"** Clara perguntou, conjurando um saco de gelo e colocando-o sobre a marca arroxeada.

**"Não foi ele, eu me bati em algum canto!"** Lilly argumentou. **"O Severo me ama, ele nunca me machucaria!"**

**"Lil, você disse que ele não fez de propósito..."** Clara massageava a área machucada enquanto falava. **"Pode me contar, amiga..."**

_**See, what y'all don't know about him**_

_**Is that I can't let him go because he needs me**_

_**It ain't really him, it's stress from his job**_

_**And I ain't making it easy**_

_**I know you see him bugging most of the time**_

_**It gets hard sometimes, but I need my man**_

_**I don't think y'all understand**_

_**I'm telling you**_

_Vejam, o que vocês não sabem sobre ele_

_É que eu não posso deixá-lo porque ele precisa de mim_

_Ele não é assim, é o estresse do emprego dele_

_E eu não facilito as coisas_

_Eu sei que vocês o vêem me perturbando na maior parte do tempo_

_Às vezes é difícil, mas eu preciso do meu homem_

_Não acho que vocês entendem_

_Estou dizendo_

**"Ele só está nervoso com o N.I.E.M... E o Potter fica correndo atrás de mim... E o Severo não tem sangue de barata, mas não pode fazer nada porque não quer ir de detenção... Então fica engolindo sapo... Ele é mesmo legal, e precisa de mim... E eu... Eu o amo, Clara, amo mesmo..."**

**"Isso não é amor, Lil, é medo..."** Clara argumentou suavemente. A marca estava desaparecendo aos poucos. **"Pronto, está sumindo. Pensa bem, Lil... Você sabia, quando entrou nessa, que vocês não iam viver num mar de rosas. Ele é aluno da Sonserina, você é da Grifinória. E, pra piorar, o inimigo dele é apaixonado por _você_!"**

**"Não, Clara... Eu amo o Severo! Amo mesmo!" **Lilly argumentou. **"Eu não tenho medo dele, ele não é perigoso e ele me ama!"**

**"Ah, querida..."** Clara abraçou Lilly. **"Se ele te amasse, a última coisa que ele iria querer era que você tivesse um roxo desses... Lil, seja sincera... Vocês não vão dar certo..."**

Clara sacou a varinha e conjurou um espelho, que pôs nas mãos de Lilly. **"Dê uma olhada em si mesma, Lilly. E me diga se é você quem está refletida nesse espelho".**

_**(Girl) Girl, take a good look at yourself**_

_**He got you going through hell**_

_**We ain't never seen ya down like this**_

_**What you mean, you don't need us to help?**_

_**We known each other too well**_

_**I'm your girl, you're my girl, we're the girls**_

_**And don't you know we love ya?**_

_(Amiga) Amiga, dê uma boa olhada em si mesma_

_Ele faz você viver num inferno_

_Nós nunca te vimos triste assim_

_O que quer dizer, não precisa da nossa ajuda?_

_Nós nos conhecemos bem demais_

_Eu sou sua amiga, você é minha amiga, nós somos amigas_

_E não sabe que nós te amamos?_

Lilly olhou-se. Estava pavorosa. Seus cabelos ruivos, antes tão brilhantes e bem-cuidados, motivo de orgulho para ela, estavam opacos e quebrados, presos num rabo de cavalo que Snape havia obrigado-a a usar. Sua pele, que era anteriormente alva com um leve toque de rosa, estava pálida e ressecada. Havia olheiras debaixo de seus olhos ora tão luminosos. Suas unhas estavam quebradas.

Lágrimas encheram os olhos verdes. **"Merlim, o que aconteceu comigo?"** Ela sussurrou baixinho.

**"Esta não é você, Lil. Você é forte e corajosa, e sabe muito bem que o que o Snape anda fazendo com você é errado. Por isso, nós vamos dar um fim nisso. Nós não - você. Você tem que fazer isso, senão sua vida vai virar um inferno".**

Lilly ergueu o rosto para Clara e sorriu, agradecida. **"Obrigada, Clarinha".**

**"De nada. Agora venha. Vamos lhe dar um banho de beleza. O Snape vai ver o que ele perdeu! E, quem sabe..."** Clara deu uma piscadinha. **"O James não cai em si e decide te convidar do jeito certo!"**

**"Cale a boca, Clara"**, Lilly resmungou virando os olhos.

Eve entrou correndo no quarto, um sorriso de satisfação iluminando o rosto bonito. Clara ergueu a sobrancelha. **"O que a senhorita aprontou, srta. O'Malley?"** Perguntou a moça.

**"Remo, Sirius e James estão todos de detenção"**, ela disse, com uma risada. Lilly ergueu uma sobrancelha.

**"E você fica feliz porque o seu _namorado_ está de detenção?"** Ela perguntou, sem entender.

**"Ah, mas dessa vez o que ele aprontou foi tão bom que eu nem ligo pra ele estar de castigo. Ah, e... Lils? Você está oficialmente solteira".** Eve viu que Clara e Lilly estavam de pé. **"Vão a algum lugar?"**

**"Banheiro da monitoria"**, Clara respondeu. **"Vamos dar um banho de beleza na Lil".**

**"Vem com a gente"**, Lilly pediu, gentil. **"E no caminho você nos conta o que o Sirius e os meninos aprontaram que te deixou com esse sorriso imenso".**

**"Ah, você pode não gostar, mas eu adorei..."**

**F I M**

**Nota da Autora:** Querem saber o quê os Marotos fizeram pro Snape? Leia _**O Castigo do Ranhoso**, _a ser postada logo.


End file.
